Timon and Pumba's adventures of Silent night
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is what could happen with Teen Titans when Timon and Pumba are in Teen Titans with the evil Santa in their hands


**Here is one Teen Titans with lion king.**

It was a nice day when everyone in the Titans tower are going to have their Christmas vaction in New York witch is if Raven will get out of bed.

"Raven, wake up sweetcheeks" said Robin "Robin, let's push Raven off the bed. That will be funny" said Timon "yeah, I did it with my sister" said Pumba "Pumba, you don't have a sister" said Timon "oh; right" smiled Pumba "ok, I think Timon's plan might work" said Robin as he pushed Raven off the bed as Raven woke up with a thump on the floor.

"Raven, wake up it's morning; It's Christmas vaction. We are going and you are not ready" said Timon "guys, let me get ready. It's December 16th" said Raven "ok ok." said Pumba as the boys leave Raven alone to get ready.

In the T sub few minutes later

Timon, Pumba, and the Teen Titans were on their way to New York.

"wow, we are on our way. I fought this was taking weeks" said Timon as Robin land the T sub to the plane parking lot as the Titans got out and spilt up to 2 group Cyborg and Beastboy is with Terra and Starfire and Timon and Pumba are with Raven and Robin.

With Raven and Robin

Timon and Pumba saw a car and they wanted to drive it "Robin, can we pelase drive to a hotel?" asked Pumba as he and Timon got in the car "nope" said Robin, "Raven. Might say the same thing" "come on. Raven can we please drive?" asked Timon "no." said Raven "why not?" asked Timon "walking is boring" said Pumba.

"no Pumba, no Timon" said Robin "we're not driving, we're walking" said Raven as she and Robin got Timon and Pumba out of the car.

In the hotel

"wow, is this better then anything?" asked Timon "yeah. They have a swiming pool" said Pumba.

In Raven and Robin's room

The other Titans have their own rooms Raven and Robin shared their room with Timon and Pumba.

Timon was playing left 4 dead on the tv while Raven was playing happy wheels on her laptop as Robin and Pumba came back to their room after they talked to their friends.

"Timon, that's inappropriate" said Pumba "quite, I'm trying to play" said Timon as he and Pumba had a fight over the tv "Raven, that's inappropriate" said Robin as he turned off her laptop and put it in her bag and then Robin turned off the tv.

"bed time guys, get in bed" said Robin as he, Raven, and Timon and Pumba went to bed.

Few hours later

It was 2am in the morning and Timon was awoke by Santa's sliegh bells "it's Santa" said Timon as Pumba woke up "Timon, what are you doing?; it's 2 in the morning. Get back in bed now" said Pumba "Pumba, I heard Santa" said Timon as he looked at the window seeing Santa outside beating up someone.

"oh no," said Timon "what? WHAT!?" asked Pumba as he jioned Timon staring at the window seeing blood on the snow "that's bad. Timon, we should warn Raven and Robin" said Pumba as Raven woke up seeing the moon out "Timon?, Pumba?, what are you doing up?" asked Raven, "Robin?" Timon saw that Robin was not in bed as Raven saw the blood on the snow from outside.

"what happened?" asked Raven "I saw Santa, he was hurting someone" said Timon as Raven looked in the bathroom Timon and Pumba went with Raven as she opened the door to the bathroom "Robin?, are you in there?. Robin, it's me?" asked Raven but their was no one in there so she closed the door and then Robin taped Raven's back as Raven turned around.

"ah!" screamed Robin as he fell on the bed "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Timon and Pumba as they fell in the closet "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she fell in the bathroom.

"Robin. What were you doing?" asked Pumba "you don't scare people like that!" yelled Timon as Raven got up "I'm sorry, I heard sliegh bells" said Robin "like, I heard bells too" said Timon "that's Santa?, but it's not Christmas eve" said Raven "yeah, I know. But something is going on; I went to see if our friends were ok, but I didn't see them" said Robin.

Few minutes later

Robin, Raven, Timon, and Pumba were lookinga round the hotel into the man's bathroom.

"Raven, she can stay here; and let me and Pumba find out what is going on." said Timon "but Timon, are you crazy?. Raven can't stay here; this is the man's room" said Robin as Timon an d Pumba stared at Robin and Raven.

"that is the sillest thing you said so far Robin, that is werid; me and Pumba will be back with one of the people's car keys. And We'll find out what is going on" said Timon as he and Pumba went on their mission.

"wow, Timon and Pumba. Always thinking that's the werid thing I said; Raven are you ok?, your acting werid" said Robin as Raven started to whimppered "Robin, I have to go" said Raven she was waitting "bathroom, you need to go now?; can you wait?" asked Robin "no, I'm not kidding" said Raven as Robin saw that Raven has to use the bathroom.

Few seconds later

Raven is in the bathroom stall whlie Robin is garding the stall outside the stall "Raven, are you done yet?" asked Robin as he peeked in the stall "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven "sorry Raven." said Robin as he stoped looking at Raven until he heard flushing "ok Raven, you're done right?. Hello?...aaahh!" screamed Robin as he fought that Raven went down the toilet then Raven laughed from behind Robin fought that he can play a little game with his girlfriend.

At the lobby

Timon and Pumba were looking for the keys to one of the people's car until Timon found a key that can unlock and lock everything so they went back to the bathroom with Raven and Robin.

Back in the man's bathroom

"ok Robin, wait til I find you." said Raven as she looked around the bathroom for Robin until Timon and Pumba found Raven being silly "Raven, what the heack are you doing?" asked Timon seeing Raven "oh, I'm looking for Robin." said Raven "what?, you lost him?" asked Pumba "no, I didn't. We're playing a game" said Raven as she saw Robin coming to Raven.

"here he is" said Raven "oh, well. I found the keys" said Timon "they can unlock, and lock everything; it's a super key." said Pumba as Raven and Robin ran into the girls bathroom.

In the girls bathroom

"so, I wonder where our friends are?" asked Timon "but boys, you can't be in here; this is the girls room." said Raven "you are sounding like Robin." said Pumba "yeah, so. Can I drive?; and why are we doing here?" asked Timon "well, I have a shortcut. And this is where we need to go" said Raven "but Raven, their is no other way out in this bathroom" said Robin as Raven bash through the wall and Timon and Pumba were sruprise "wow, how did she did that?' asked Timon.

"my powers did it, I can use whenever I want." said Raven as the team went outside ine the parking lot and ran into a car when they found one.

In the car

EVery one was in the car Timon is driving "Raven, can I drive?" asked Timon "ok, but Timon. Becareful" said Raven as Timon crashed the car into another car.

"Timon, why did you do that?" asked Robin "sorry" said Timon as he drove off the hotel into the street until they saw Santa "Timon, watch out" said Raven as Timon slamed the breaks and hit Santa as he flew into a tree "Timon, what were you doing?" asked Pumba "can you drive; I knew you can't" said Robin "yeah Timon, what is wrong with you?" asked Raven as Santa got down from the tree with a knife.

"aaahhhhh!" screamed Pumba as Raven threw Timon at the back set as she tried to start the car and Santa flew over the car "Raven, where did he go?" asked Robin as Santa appeard at the back window of the car "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she drove very fast that Santa fell off and they soon lost him.

"wow, that was close." said Timon as Raven drove the car into a house in the grage "Raven, what is wrong with you?" asked Timon as he and his friends got out of the car and went in the house "hello?, is anyone here?" asked Raven as she looked in the bathroom "Starfire?, Terra?, Beastboy?, Cyborg?, is anyone here?" asked Raven as Santa came from behinde with a Christmas present Raven turned around and she got scared.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as Santa looked at her and hand her a present "here Raven, I heard you were a good girl this year. Take this present it's from me; I won't hurt you" said Santa as he gave Raven his gift and lefted Raven then was breathing hard she was scared.

Few hours later

"ok Santa, are yo in here?" asked Robin as he saw Raven on the bathroom floor "Raven!" yelled Robin as he took Raven in his hands  
'oh my" said Pumba "this is the worse vaction ever." said Timon as he and Pumba went to see if Raven is ok "Raven, who gave this?" asked Robin "Santa, but he was evil; he is after us" said Raven.

end of chapter 1


End file.
